


Character design for Queliot Vs. The World

by DirectToVideo



Series: Hard To Find [5]
Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Character Art, Coming Soon - Freeform, Drawing, Ink, Pencil, Scott Pilgrim AU, Scott Pilgrim References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectToVideo/pseuds/DirectToVideo
Summary: Something a little different this week...An illustrative sneak-peek at my next fic (after the conclusion of Trouble Will Find Me): Queliot Vs. The World
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Hard To Find [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703158
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Character design for Queliot Vs. The World

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! These are only concepts and I would love to hear opinions.  
> Tune in tomorrow for chapter 9 of Trouble Will Find Me!

Introducing Quentin as Scott Pilgrim and Eliot as Ramona Flowers


End file.
